Episode 3: The Lord of Chaos
The Lord of Chaos is the third episode of Dungeons and Daddies. Episode Description The dads travel to Neverwinter in search of Henry's two beautiful boys, Lark and Sparrow... Introduction/Dad Facts Glenn Close opens up the episode with a personal cover of "Hotel California" by The Eagles, commenting on the (mis)adventures of the past two episodes, ending with their arrival to the gates of Neverwinter. * Glenn Close (Freddie Wong): he plays a guitar of undetermined origin, depending on who wishes to send him a free guitar (still undetermined). * Henry Oak (Will Campos): as a granola-munching, sandal-wearing, Birkenstock dad, Henry's favorite TV show is the cult-classic series 'Bones'. ** This lets loose Beth's love for David Boreanaz * Ron Stampler (Beth May): he believe a 'hug' is a type of dog. * Darryl Wilson (Matt Arnold): his favorite show used to be 'Bones', but is still upset after The Finder, which was backdoor piloted in season six, was cancelled after only six episodes. * The Daddy Master's fact is that Beth, after their unaired pilot was recorded, was concerned that people wouldn't know she was a girl due to her great guy voice. Plot Summary Welcome to Neverwinter! (First Part) Surprised at the presence of the Doodler banner on the main gate, the dads converse with some city guards, dictating their search for their sons and introducing the story of the Van: "An Odesi of Hon-Da, a great beast from a far away land". After a failed persuasion check, more guards are called, so the dads quickly improvise and put on the children's soccer jerseys bearing the Doodler in an attempt to gain entrance. Ron, being the smallest dad, is tasked as being the first point of contact, and steps out of the van. The guards take the dads as being more emissaries, and allow them entrance. After cracking a few jokes about the sights of the new city, the dads pull to the side and take a nap. When they awaken, they are surrounded by a platoon of guards aiming their spears towards the van. The dads' request to talk with the previous two emissaries reveals that the previous two, who were one child but twice, disappeared and were replaced by the lord of chaos who now watches over the pit of myriad of delights. Darryl lets Henry drive to the pit, while he attempts to steal a Charleston Chew, but gets caught and lectured by Henry, who then gives the candy to a bleeding elf on the side of the road. The Pits of Myriad Delights (Second Part) As they arrive to the pit, which is actually two pits, they spot what is going on. One pit contains just a giant, carnal orgy, while the other pit has a large combat situation unfolding (of which Darryl has not noticed). At this point, a very handsome man walks up to the group and introduces himself as Sheriff Boreanaz, looks over the group of dads, and asks them their purpose in the town. When they all answer distinct purposes, a second chance from Boreanaz allows them to tell the truth.